This invention relates generally to a flight simulator and more specifically to a system for applying simultaneous heat and spin to a missile so as to simulate actual inflight conditions.
To the present day designs of missiles and artillery shells there exists the problem of fabricating a suitable leading element, the co-called nose cone. These nose cones are required to have a wide variety of characteristics which will enable them to function properly in an environment which can, at times, be quite hostile. Among these conditions are extremes of temperature, abrasive elements, mechanical shock and storage in other than ideal conditions. In addition, these nose cones are required to possess certain inherent qualities which will enable them to perform their required functions. Among these qualities are certain specified dielectric constants, mechanical strength, resistance to cracking, abrasion and heat defects.
The testing of these nose cones as well as the electronic fuse components contained therein, both in the laboratory and on the production line, has produced a wide variety of methods many of which have serious drawbacks and disadvantages. Among the most common and frequently used techniques of missile testing is that of launching and recovery of the missile with subsequent examination. A modified version of this method is that of propelling the missile on a carrier along a guided track and thereafter examining the missile. Another technique employs the facilities of a wind tunnel to simulate flight.
In none of the above cases is it possible to create a programmed, repeatable simulate flight conditions such as is the case with the present invention.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide a flight simulator for missiles.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide a programmed flight simulator capable of repetition.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a programmed flight simulator capable of indefinite storage in permanent form for future reuse.
An additional object is to provide a flight simulator capable of reproducing actual flight conditions or theoretical flight conditions as desired.
Yet an additional object of the invention is to provide a flight simulator capable of visual instantaneous observation at any given time during the simulated flight path.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a flight simulator capable of testing the proper fuse function at any given time during the simulated flight path.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent with reference to the appended claims and to the accompanying drawings in which the attached FIGURE illustrates one embodiment of the present invention.